102815-After Entry Checkup
athanasyGerent AG began trolling abradantCombatant AC at 22:32 -- AG: Hey, hδws it gδiηg AC: go_ng good _'m just talk_ng around my planet. AC: thanks for gett_ng l_skar _n btw _f that's who you got _n. AG: Yeαh, we tαlked fδr α bit AG: whδ wαs yδur server? AC: th_s human _ d_dn't get her name _ just messaged her out of the fuck_ng blue. AC: _ don't know why _ d_d _t _ just acc_dentally messaged a handle. AC: lucky break _ guess. AG: huh, iηterestiηg AG: sδ whαt is yδur plαηet like? Miηe is ηδt very welcδmiηg AC: loud and no_sey and k_nda beaut_ful. AG: heh, ηice AG: I meαη, its kiηd δf cδδl we αll get these ηeαt plαηets AG: everyδηe seems tδ hαve much mδre iηterestiηg lαηds AG: Sδ did yδu mαke it iηside iη δηe piece? Nδ suddeη lδss δf limbs, right? AG: Yδu cαη't reαlly fight if yδu mαybe lδst αη αrm δr twδ AG: just mαkiηg sure yδu αre ηδt slαmmiηg yδur fαce δη yδur keybδαrd tδ speαk tδ me AC: uh AC: _ d_dn't lose a l_mb AC: _'m good man AC: thanks for the concern, dawg AC: _ broke my fuck_ng face though AC: my statue face AG: δh mαη AG: I shδt my little figure AG: deαd betweeη the eyes AG: It wαs kiηdα δdd αηd mδrbid iη α seηse AG: seeiηg αs the dαmηed thiηg lδδked just like me AC: yeah _ woulda put a bl_ndfold on _t f_rst lmao AG: hαve yδu tαlked tδ αηyδηe siηce yδur eηtry? AC: lorrea and nyarla and aa_sha. AG: well thαt's gδδd αt leαst AG: hδw αre they AC: they're f_ne _ th_nk? AC: nyarla's we_rd as always and lorrea's bae. AG: heh AG: ... AC: what? AG: there is just sδmethiηg δff αbδut this whδle thiηg AG: like we were set up tδ succeed δηly tδ fuck up AC: you th_nk so? AG: I.. I dδη't kηδw AG: I'm sδrry if I αm ηδt sδ chipper αt the mδmeηt, I'm gettiηg hit by sδme seriδus iηfδ AG: Aηd its ηδt the hαppiest δf ηews AC: what happened? AC: you alr_ght/ AC: ? AG: I gδt the ηews frδm Nyαrlα AG: δf whαt hαppeηed tδ Libby AC: oh AG: Jαck is gδiηg tδ pαy AC: _ know. AC: but. AC: later. AG: well I αm glαd thαt yδu αre δkαy Cαrαyx AG: αηd I kηδw AG: we will stδp him δηce we αre strδηg eηδugh AC: _'m f_ne and _n the med_um. just stay safe out there. AC: we'll take h_m out eventually. thanks for not be_ng an _d_ot. AC: and want_ng to get. stronger, f_rst. AG: its ηδt much I cαη dδ ηδw but try αηd get strδηger αηd wαit AG: cδuηtiηg my lαηd is α wαstelαηd AG: Well its beeη ηice tαlkiηg tδ yδu, I'm glαd yδu hαve ηδt chαηged AC: do _ ever change AG: We αre bδuηd tδ chαηge sδmetimes AC: _'ll take a wh_le. AG: stαy sαfe Cαrαyx -- athanasyGerent AG gave up trolling abradantCombatant AC at 23:06 -- Category:Eribus Category:Carayx